The one that wears my face
by wolfypuppypiles
Summary: A new creature roams around beacon hills. And it looks just like Stiles, but how long before the pack notices it's not their friend? (my mum came up with the story idea so I'm running with it.)
1. Chapter 1

Scott's POV

"Stiles! There you are man, you can't go disappearing like that. There's a killer out there and we don't even know what it is yet. We were looking for ages I thought you'd died." Isaac and I had been trying to track the thing from where it attacked Kira three nights ago. Stiles of course insisted in coming along but had suddenly gone missing after an hour.

"I was just checking out some tracks I found but it turns out they were yours. We haven't gone very far have we?"

"Ugh no but that's because we can't find any scent but Kira's." He knew that though. He was the one complaining that my alpha wolfie nose was as good as his tonight.

"I didn't know you knew anything about tracking, Stiles." Isaac was right. Stiles was looking, around distracted.

"Oh you know me, Mr know it all. Hey why don't we just go home? I'm starving." Isaac looked at him annoyed.

"We still have to check the school you moron. Don't you pay attention to anything? Kira was taken from the school, knocked out, and woke up being dragged into the woods."

"Right then she managed to fight the thing off and ran." I nodded

"Right. So we need to check both places to try to pick up its scent or find anything that might help." I don't know why we had to explain this to him again, it was practically his idea.

"Dude have you been taking your Adderall?" Stiles without his Adderall was scatter-brained and forgetful. Like he couldn't keep a thought long enough in his head to remember it. It would explain his behavior tonight.

"Ugh, I don't know I think I forgot." He won't be much help then. Even now he was looking around, jumpy like a bird. He would probably just end up getting lost again.

"Okay I'll walk you back to your car. Isaac you stay here and see if you can find anything. I'll meet you at the school later." I turned to leave, holding onto Stiles arm as we walked, when he turned around suddenly startling me.

"Why don't we go out and do something fun?" And here is his impulsive behavior.

"It's too dangerous to go out right now, when we have no idea what's out there trying to grab people and I still have to help Isaac at the school."

"Laa-ame. We could go to the movies! Just us, wouldn't it be so nice! Besides what kind of monster is going to attack people in a movie theater?" He looked so excited it was a little hard to say no. But it was already 11:45 and a school night.

"Maybe some other time okay buddy? You need to get some sleep, we have class tomorrow remember?" he looked at me disappointed and we arrived at the jeep. "Well yeah okay, but sometime okay?"

"Sure Dude, Just get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow."

_Earlier on that night._

Stiles POV

"So you're a shape-shifter? That would be awesome if you hadn't dragged me down into your creepy ass cave and then shifted into me." Talking to yourself is one thing but talking to another version of your self is something completely different.

Man this is weird. One minute, I was walking with Scott and Isaac trying to find something we knew nothing about, and the next, the thing was covering my mouth and dragging me down a hole where I assumed it lived given the make shift bed, chair and a few random possessions.

The weirdest this was it looked like Kira. Exactly like her, and then its gooey, disgusting skin fell off and it turned into me. Handsome devil that it is, turns out to be a chick. And she stole my clothes.

"I was trying to take your kitsune friend since I've never been one before, and I try to get girls as often as I can since being a boy is just so frustrating, but she was stronger than I expected." The thing looked angry at this and I wondered why she would still need Kira if she had already looked like her.

"Why would you need to keep her if you already had her form?" getting her-him-me? It. Yeah it, to talk was good. Classic villain mistake number one was admitting their plan to the hero. I'm the hero. I. AM. BATMAN. Sorry I think my Adderall's wearing off.

"Well I got the DNA I needed to take her form but it would be a bit obvious that I was shifter if there were two of the same person running around. I was going to try again tomorrow but then you walked into my backyard instead. So now I get you. What are you by the way? I want to know what I'm working with."

"You take on the power of the form you take?" that is seriously cool. You know if the thing wasn't evil.

"And any physical skill it possesses. Why else would I go after your pack? I know your all supernaturals. So what are you?"

"Oh well, ugh." Would it kill me if it knew I was human? Maybe I should just lie.

"You're human?"

Damn did I just say that all out loud?

"Yes. Do you have some sort of attention problem? I can feel it already. Well it hardly matters anyway you must have some skills of use to be running with wolves and still alive. Especially in this town." It turned to leave.

"Good luck trying to convince everyone it's me, they'll notice your scents different as soon as you go near them." It started laughing. Rude.

"That's why I'm wearing your clothes. Notice how your friends haven't found a scent yet? That's because I don't have one. Very useful for a creature like myself. All I need is to wear something of yours or be near you to pick up your scent and they will never know the difference."

"I don't know about that I'm a pretty unique guy, you sure you can pull it off?"

"Oh I'll manage, Stiles, don't you worry. This is going to be a lot of fun." Then looking and smelling exactly like me it walked out, leaving me tied to a chair in only boxers, in its cold dark underground cave. Scott had better know it's not me straight away or he's the worst friend ever. Stupid shape shifter.


	2. Chapter 2

(sorry this has taken so insanely long to do and its crap but whatever is u have any suggestions or ideas or want to just review it would be great and really helpful thanks. Also thank you to the guest that suggested having each member be a different chapter, I think that's what I'm gonna do :)although it will be two in this one)

Malia was making her way to Stiles bedroom window because tonight was seriously cold and she was looking forward to sapping the body heat from her favorite human. When she got to the window she found it already locked so she knocked on the glass expecting a "Come in" but instead she heard "What the hell? Who's there?" Confused the were-coyote tapped on the glass again.

"It's me you idiot now let me in its freezing out here." She waited or the window to open but was again surprised when she heard "Who?"

"Malia, who else climbs through your window?" She heard the human move closer to the window and unlatch it which she slid open before jumping through and closing it again.

"Why are you here? It's past midnight."

"It's really cold tonight and I'm not sleeping in my stupid cold bed by myself. Now hurry up I'm tired."

Malia moved over to the bed and got in, holding the blanket open for Stiles. The human looked supremely confused then finally started moving to the bed and lay down on the edge of the mattress, trying to put as much space between them as possible.

Malia frowned because she was cold and she couldn't share body heat when he was separating them like he was. Then she started growling because Stiles doesn't like sleeping anywhere but the middle of the mattress and if he didn't he complained, loudly. But he was silent as he rolled onto his side, with his back to Malia.

Malia lent over to growl loudly in his ear before jumping out the window and disappearing. The next day at the pack meeting, which Stiles did not show up to, Malia told everyone what had happened as did Derek.

Lydia, who felt guilty about being happy Stiles not wanting to sleep with Malia, offered to help test if Stiles was gay as Isaac kept joking he was.

"Seriously guys, first the stuff with Derek and now with Malia, he is definitely gay. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell us."

"I'm his best friend Isaac, I don't care if he's gay but he would have told me he was. Right? He'd tell me right?" At this point Scott was looking rather upset and Kira, who couldn't watch his sad puppy face any longer, ran her fingers through his hair and said "I'm sure he would Scott, but he might not be gay, he could be acting strange for another reason."

"You're probably right Kira, but since Scott doesn't want to hurt Stiles feelings by straight out asking about his sexual orientation I'm gonna hang out with the weirdo and see what happens okay?"

Malia didn't look happy about it but, hey they all agreed that it might help clear up some questions.

"Okay but Lydia, be careful okay?"

"Why? It's just Stiles."

"I'm not so sure it is."

…

Lydia had put on an outfit she had carefully picked for her outing with Stiles. A blue patterned dress Stiles had once told her was his favorite on her, brown boots and a fitted white jacket.

She was really quite proud of how amazing she looked and knew that if it really was the Stiles they all knew and loved, he would say something or at least his eyes would. She figured it wouldn't take long to figure out which team he played for.

When Stiles opened the door however he looked bored and a little irritated. "You said you wanted to study or something why are you all dressed up? Cool jacket though." Lydia was a little shocked at how rude Stiles was being, plus she always dressed nice. And while he had mentioned her jacket he had been looking less like he wanted to take it off her and more like he wanted to wear it.

Lydia was also a little annoyed in his disinterest in her at all. She knew he supposedly had a thing with Malia but they were friends and he usually loved hanging out with her.

"Yeah um there's some parts of the bestiary I haven't been able to translate." They went up to his room and she started spreading out her things and setting out everything they might need. Because although she was there to test Stiles she really was having some trouble with the translations.

She stretched out on the bed flipping through the bestiary and trying to catch his attention but he only fiddled with his laptop so she tried a different tactic.

"So Derek was upset you weren't at the pack meeting." Stiles suddenly looked up from his computer screen looking hopeful. "Really? How could you tell? Did he say anything?"

'Well that didn't take long' Lydia thought as she had to work to keep from laughing at his reaction.

"He was just asking where you were since you don't usually miss them." He looked a little disappointed and went back to his laptop.

"Oh. Yeah I was busy. Did I miss much?"

"Nothing too important, of course there's that mystery creature still out there." He looked amused, trying to hide a smirk.

"You still don't know what it is?" The banshee looked at him confused and pissed off. If he knew what it was he should have told the pack. He usually told them what it was before he even had proof. What was going on with this boy?

"No of course we don't, you know that! Do you know what it is?"

He laughed still looking at his screen. "Nope, not a clue."

Now Lydia was really angry, he was hiding something and she knew it. And he was being so rude practically ignoring her for his laptop. 'Screw it.' She thought.

"Stiles are you gay?" She expected him to be shocked, hurt or at least deny it but he just said

"Yep."

"Well what about all those years of you saying you loved me?"

He only shrugged "I don't know maybe I'm bi."

Lydia wasn't angry about his sexual orientation, it was a little disappointing that he feelings for him would never again be reciprocated but she was really angry that he was apparently fine with it and still hadn't told anyone. Scott was going to be so upset. Sick of the stupid human for now she gathered her things without another word and left, heading straight to Derek's loft.


	3. Chapter 3

(Authors note: So in chapter two it mentions something happening with Derek but doesn't explain it and I'm sorry I had a chapter before chapter two that had Derek in it but I guess I lost it or something Idk Sorry for that and I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. And also a special thanks to everyone that followed or favourite this story especially to BeautyIsInreading for their suggestions J)

The Sheriff was sitting at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee while his son made breakfast. Stiles hadn't let his father have bacon for years but John knew what it was as soon as the smell hit his nose. Stiles was happily whistling looking relaxed as ever when his father turned around.

"Uhhhh, hey son whatcha doin'?"

The boy kept happily cooking in his pyjamas and bare feet. "Making breakfast. Can't I make breakfast for my Dad?"

John walked over to the pan to see if it was really bacon and not a hallucination. He almost started drooling at the sight of it sizzling in the pan.

"I get bacon?" He had to ask in case it was only for Stiles and he was just getting his hopes up over nothing.

"Yeah. Why not?"

Okay that was weird. Firstly John didn't even realize they _had_ any bacon in the house and now Stiles was letting him _eat it_?

"What did you do? Did something happen at school? Did you get expelled?"

The teenager turned around, confused, before scooping the bacon onto a plate and giving it to his father.

"Nothing's wrong. Why would you think that?"

The Sheriff ate the bacon as quickly as he could, with it still being so hot, in case Stiles changed his mind and took it back.

"Did you hit your head? Is this a concussion? Maybe I should call Melissa."

"Dad nothing's wrong with me! Why are you freaking out over bacon?"

"Are you on drugs? You know what? I'm calling Melissa and she's gonna give you a check over so you can just sit on the couch till she gets here."

Stiles did as he was told looking deep in thought like he was trying to figure out what had his Dad so freaked out.

Melissa arrived ten minutes later going straight to the kitchen where the sheriff was waiting.

"He let you eat bacon? Are you sure it wasn't a special treat or something?"

"Stiles wouldn't let me eat bacon as a special treat unless it came with a lecture and an enforced jog around the block. He wasn't even concerned at all when I ate it! Can you please just check him to see if it's a head thing or drugs or I don't know something?"

The nurse nodded despite her obvious confusion and walked into the lounge to see the boy in question with the Sheriff following closely behind.

Melissa checked his pulse and even monitored it for blips when she asked him if he was on drugs and though she also checked for any signs of concussion the nurse found nothing strange.

"Look, John, I'm sorry but I can't find anything physically wrong with him. Maybe you should call Scott and see if he noticed anything weird or maybe it's a supernatural matter?"

The Sheriff sighed looking worn out even though it was barley ten o'clock. "Yeah, okay. Thanks Mel."

"So Dad if you don't mind I have somewhere to go."

"Don't go too far kid I'm still keeping my eye on you."

"Gotcha."

….

"What's with your Dad and bacon?"

The real Stiles sat still chained to the chair looking fed up with the shape shifter that put him there.

"Maybe if you get me out of this chair I'll tell you."

The shifter laughed. "Yeah no, Not happening. What's with your Dad though? He freaked out when I made him bacon but he seemed perfectly happy to eat it all in two seconds."

Stiles pulled against his chains leaning forward and almost tipping the chair completely over.

"You gave bacon to my Dad! Great! That's just great. He's going to whine about it non-stop when I get him back on his healthy diet."

"What? Why wouldn't you let him eat bacon?"

"It's bad for his heart dumb-ass!"

The shifter had one of Stiles classic 'OOhhhhhh that explains a lot' looks on its face.

"Well damn I guess I screwed that one up huh?"

"Pretty much. So are you gonna let me out of these chains so I can tell you how to fix it?"

"Not a chance. I'll just make something up about it being low fat, vegie bacon or something. Plus I have a date with Derek. Well he doesn't know it yet but I'm gonna drop by and surprise the sex God so hopefully we can get something going. If you know what I mean."

Stiles looked horrified at the idea though he had to admit the shifter had good taste. Derek Hale really was… well pretty much everyone had seen him shirtless at some point so it wasn't hard to relate to the sex God comment.

"Yeah I know what you mean you horny bastard but I'm pretty sure Derek's into chicks so you're out of luck."

"Oh. Well maybe I should just take his form instead."

With that last horrifying comment it left. And Stiles was left to sit in a smelly dark cave and wonder how long it would take for someone to notice that that thing that had been walking around in his form for two days, was not, in fact, him.


	4. Chapter 4

(AN: Hey sorry I know this is short and it happens so quick but I know where the story is going now so I know whats happening next and I'm pretty excited so hopefully you like it)

The shifter threw the door to the loft open, walking straight in like he owned the place. Derek was working out, doing chin ups on a bar. One armed and shirtless. He stopped when he saw the teenager and put on a shirt that was draped on a chair nearby.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?"

"Just coming to see my favorite werewolf. Don't stop working on that already perfect form just because I'm here. Or at least take the shirt off." Derek looked at the boy with a tired expression; obviously thinking it was just Stiles' weird humor.

"Seriously what are you doing here? Do you need something?" He watched curiously as the teenager wandered over to the bookshelves and trailed his fingers over the spines. Finding one he liked, he pulled it from the shelf and read the title aloud.

"Shifters and their forms."

"Did you come here for a book Stiles? Cause you could have just called instead of barging in here."

He was flicking idly through the book now pausing occasionally to look more closely at the drawings.

"What shape do you think I would take Derek? A wolf? A tiger? A Fox perhaps?"

"Stiles! Why are you here?" The shifter put the book down and strode towards Derek, close enough to force the wolf backwards.

"I want you Derek."

The man actually looked frightened now.

"What?"

Stiles laughed hysterically and the abrupt switch from aggressive to giddy, startled Derek.

"Hasn't Lydia told you? I'm gay. Or bi whatever, point is: I want you."

Derek tried to move away but the boy only evaded his space again getting so close this time that their noses were almost touching. Derek's back was already pressed against the wall.

"Um Stiles I don't-"

Peter walked into the room then, saving Derek from the most awkward conversation he had ever had.

"Oh don't you two look snugly. Haven't seen you in a while Stiles, what are you doing here? Don't you usually only come by if Scott's with you?"

"He was busy today. I'm pretty busy myself so I should be going. I'll see you later Derek."

Derek sighed with relief as the boy finally moved away. And while he hadn't liked the human so very, very close to him, it had made him notice something. Something he couldn't explain quite yet.

….

Scott had called a pack meeting, minus Stiles, at his place to talk about how Lydia's meet up with Stiles had gone and to update everyone about the latest findings of the mystery creature.

"So he just said it? Like he didn't even care?"

"Yeah, and he was being really rude. He usually loves hanging out with me. He's my best friend."

They all started talking over one another and Scott had to quieten them all so Derek could talk.

"He told me he was gay or bi and then he…..he was trying to ask me out I think but it was creepy. He said he wanted me."

All the faces in the room collectively scrunched in disgust. This was very un-Stiles behavior and they were all worried about what was happening.

"Guys, my mom called me today. Stiles let his dad eat bacon. And he was completely fine with it."

They all looked shocked at that one. They all knew how strict Stiles was with his dad's diet.

"Okay well what did you find out about the mystery creature?" Lydia asked and all eyes turned back to a sheepish looking Scott.

"Nothing. I couldn't even get its scent from Kira's clothes the night of the attack."

The door suddenly opened and everyone turned to see Stiles looking at them with pure rage.

"You're all here. Having a pack meeting or whatever? All of you, and you didn't invite me? I thought we were friends."

Scott walked over to him and placed a placating hand on his shoulder which was quickly shrugged off.

"No I get it. Its cause I'm not useful? I'm not as good as any of you? I'll prove how useful I can be! You'll see!"

He slammed the door and the pack could hear the jeep's engine as it speed away from the house.


	5. Chapter 5

(AN: Sorry this one is short but hopefully you all like the next chapter im pretty excited.)

Stiles was finally getting somewhere with the chains tying him to the chair. His wrists were raw and cut in places but the blood was helping to slowly skip the chains off. It was a slow and painful process but he was sure he could get out of them eventually. He paused in his movements when he heard muttering from outside.

"Your pack sucks! They don't think I think I'm useless. Do you know they had a pack meeting without me today? Derek couldn't wait to get me out of the loft when I went over and Scott didn't even want to go to the movies with his best friend!"

Stiles was getting a little creeped out by the creature's performance. Did it actually think it was him?

"I told you Derek didn't swing that way. If my pack sucks maybe you should just let me go and find some other town to terrorize?" It turned to him suddenly wearing such a murderous expression that Stiles physically shivered.

"No I'll show them. I'll show them how much they need me. I'll help them with that little hunter problem of theirs." The horrible thing snatched a sick looking knife from a pack in the corner of the cave and left.

"ooh crap."

Stiles knew that if the creature killed someone then the pack would know it wasn't him but he also couldn't let someone get killed if he could stop it. Especially if the killer looked like him because hunters aren't likely to let him live once they see him kill one of their own. Whether they had the right him or not. So he needed to get out ASAP before he was framed for murder.

It hurt so much and Stiles was shaking with the effort but after a lot of wriggling and desperate whimpers, his hand finally slipped free. He quickly unwrapped the chain from around his other hand and threw the damn thing to the floor in disgust. God his wrists looked awful; covered in blood and gashes and the boy held back a gag at the smell. But he was free and could get that son of a bitch creature as soon as he found some clothes.

There was a pile of mixed girls and guys clothes in one corner of the cave and Stiles guessed they must have been from previous victims. Slipping some poor guys clothes on, he made his way out of the cave.

….

"Scott what the hell is wrong with Stiles?" Practically everyone was shouting and Scott had no idea what had just happened. He was about to say so when Derek spoke instead.

"I'm not sure that is Stiles." Everyone looked to the man totally confused.

"What do you mean it isn't Stiles?"

"My mother used to talk about a creature that could take on the shapes of others. They would look exactly the same and even take on the physical talents of the person they copied. But they could never copy their scent."

Scott had just started to catch on. "Like how we couldn't find a scent of the thing that tried to take Kira? So what is it, a shape-shifter?"

Derek nodded and he could see a few of the others start to understand too.

"Yes. They have no scent, some call them skin-walkers but I think that's what we're dealing with."

Scott looked suddenly horrified. "The thing must have snatched Stiles when we were looking for it in the woods. He went missing for like an hour and was acting weird after we found him. It must have been the shapeshifted we found, not Stiles."

"Yeah I noticed it when it showed up at my loft. Besides the bizarre behaviour it smelt weird. It smelt like Stiles but the scent was coming from around him rather than from the thing itself. It must have been wearing his clothes."

Isaac turned to the door. "Shouldn't we follow it? Now that we know it's our mystery creature?" Scott looked ready to follow it but Derek stopped him.

"No I don't think we should let it know we know. We don't know where it's hiding Stiles."

Everyone's phones suddenly went off at once with the same text.

From: Stiles

'Come to the old Hale house and I'll show you how useful I can be.'


	6. Chapter 6

Stiles showed up just in time to see himself slit a man's throat. The creature had some hunter hanging from a beam by his wrists and Stiles almost threw up at the sight of all that blood. It sprayed the other him in the face and rolled down the twitching body of the hunter. The awful gurgling could be heard from where Stiles hid, behind what was left of a wall in the hale house. Derek might not live here anymore but Stiles was pretty sure he'd be pissed about having all that blood on the floor of, what used to be, his lounge.

"Come out Stiles. I may not have a scent but you do and I can smell your fear from here."

Stiles stepped out from behind the wall to face the creature that was now covered in red.

The shifter looked proud of itself as it gestured toward the now limp body still pouring blood.

"You came just in time. Isn't it beautiful? All that red that kept him alive, there's tonnes of it."

Stiles looked on in disgust as the shifter dipped its fingers into the river flowing from the hunter's neck and used the blood to swirl patterns on the dead man's face. It seemed to enjoy the warm slick feeling of the blood and it sighed in contentment.

"You're sicker than I thought. You don't just have the shape of a monster. You are one."

It turned to Stiles suddenly, its hand's outstretched as if pleading.

"Don't you see what this means? I can show them I'm not weak. Don't you want to be known as more than just the human?" Stiles backed away as the thing moved closer and tried to block out the overpowering smell of all that red.

"I don't want to be known as a killer. This won't do anything but make it easier for my pack to know you're not me."

Stiles back was pressed against the wall now but the creature kept moving forward till they were pressed together. The blood on the creature's hands made its grip slick as it grabbed Stile's wrists.

"Oh I don't think it will." Stiles fought with all he had as the creature pulled him towards the hanging body.

"No! You sick bastard, let me go!" Sick of all the yelling, the creature slammed the boys head into the wall and sighed in contentment when his body dropped to the floor unconscious. The shifter gripped the boy's arms and pulled him across the floor to lie beneath the hunter. Stiles was soon covered in blood and looked as gruesome as the creature. The thing barely contained it's giggles of pleasure as it played with the red soaking Stiles' clothes.

It whipped its head around at the sound of footsteps as the pack approached the house.

"Now lets see who's the innocent one."

….

Scott led the way as they came to the Hale house. Malia, Kira, Isaac and Derek were with him of course but Lydia and the Sheriff had also insisted on coming. Though Derek knew a little about shape shifters he didn't know how to kill one. The Sheriff figured a bullet to the head should work fine and so he came along. Lydia had simply insisted she be there which Scott wasn't too happy about but she had borrowed Stiles bat and that would have to do.

He didn't know what to expect until his nose was suddenly assaulted with the unmistakeable scent of blood. It was so strong he heard Isaac retch into a bush and he tried not to vomit.

"Guys I think Derek and I should check it out first and then if it's safe you can come and help."

Scott really didn't want the girls to see what was inside.

"Scott what is it? What's wrong?" The Sheriff was already on edge with his son missing but if he was so close to finding him and then not allowed to go in he would need some answers.

Malia answered for him. "Blood. A lot of it. Ugh it's so strong."

"Not Stiles' blood." Scott quickly added as the shocked faces of Lydia, Kia and the Sheriff turned to him.

"There is a lot though and I don't want you guys seeing something so horrible if you don't have to. You can wait out here and if Stiles in in there we'll send him out to you to get him safe while we take care of the shape shifter."

Lydia shook her head.

"Scott I'm going in there so I can help Stiles while you sort out the shape shifter. We can't help if we're out here."

Scott knew they were wasting time arguing so he simply nodded and led them all inside.

The shifter stood over Stiles' as the pack came in. The boy was still unconscious and would hopefully stay that way till this was all over. They all looked horrified as they saw what had happened to the hunter. The creature had heard them talking outside and knew they had figured out it was a shape shifter. Its plan would have to change a little bit but it had known this might happen. It only had to play the part.

Planting a terrified look on it's face and bringing a few tears to it's eyes the shifter moved towards the pack.

"Oh my God, you guys found me! It was a shifter and-" The Sheriff had his gun out and was pointing it at the shifter as it came closer. The wolves had shifted and Scott growled as the thing approached.

"Stop! Back up, we know about the shifter. We just don't know if it's you or him." Scott was already confused and didn't want to scare Stiles if that's who he was talking to but he had to be careful.

Derek moved over to the first Stiles and sniffed, trying to find a scent. The blood covered any other scent in the room and it was impossible to smell anything else. It was the same with the other Stiles.

"Scott I can't get a scent from either of them the scent of blood is too strong."

The shifter started crying, trying to move closer to the pack.

"Guys you know it's me! Dad? You have to know it's me."

The Sheriff looked to Scott and Derek silently asking them to let him know if this was his sin or not.

Scott shook his head.

"I just don't know."


End file.
